The Love Triangle
by Trunksie Chick
Summary: Yamcha and Bulma have been going out for awhile, but what happens when Yamcha decides to ask out another girl, and Bulma starts falling in love with the mysterious new guy? Ch. 2 is up!
1. The Begining

The Love Triangle  
  
Ch. 1  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
No one is a Saiyan in this fic.  
  
A young, blue haired girl wearing tight flared blue jeans, a black tank top and black flip flops walked down the halls of West City High School ( A/N: creative, huh?). Though this wasn't just any blue haired girl. This was Bulma Briefs, the heiress to Capsule Corporation. Which also meant she was a genius. But not only was she a genius, she was really beautiful, and she had guys crawling all over her.  
  
Though she knew there was only one guy for her. "Yamcha!" She yelled, as she saw the tall, dark, muscular jock at his locker, talking to some fellow football players. He looked like his normal self in white sneakers, khaki's and a dark blue t-shirt. He turned around, and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Babe!" He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Bulma blushed and gave him a hug. "I missed you this summer!"  
  
"Yeah, I missed you to... I had to help out my dad all summer." Bulma replied. Yamcha wrapped one of his hands around her waist and smiled.  
  
"Are you gonna watch me at practice after school?"  
  
Bulma smiled. "Yeah, sure."  
  
That's when Bulma noticed a new guy. He was making his way down the hall. He had spiky black hair and onyx eyes. He was short, but very muscular. He was wearing a black t-shirt, ripped black jeans, black doc martens, and a black leather jacket. He wore a proud smirk on his face, and he glared at everyone who stared at him. He made his way past Bulma. She watched him head into the main office.  
  
"Yamcha... I'll see you in homeroom, okay? I'm going to go find Chi-Chi and 18." Yamcha smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
Bulma walked down the hall, and then she felt as if she had walked into a wall. She looked up and saw that it was a tall, muscular guy with black spiky hair, who was wearing blue jeans, an orange t-shirt, and white sneakers. He scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Hey Bulma!"  
  
Bulma smiled and gave Goku a hug. "Hey Goku. How was you're summer?"  
  
"Great! Hey, I'll see you in homeroom, ok? I'm supposed to give some new kid a tour. Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Bulma continued walking down the hall, and she found the 2 girls she was looking for. She walked up behind Chi-Chi and tapped her on the shoulder. Chi-Chi spun around, startled, and then saw that it was Bulma. She gave Bulma a hug and smiled. "Hey Chi-Chi."  
  
"B-Chan! How was your summer?"  
  
"Boring, but that's ok. How was yours?"  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. "Goku finally asked me out!" Bulma smiled.  
  
"That's great, Chi! How about you, 18? How was your summer?"  
  
18 smirked. "Could've been better. Krillin and I broke up twice, but we are together now."  
  
Bulma smiled. Then she noticed 18's dress red plaid skirt. "18? Your wearing a skirt??"  
  
18 smirked. "I didn't have anything to go with this top." She said as she pointed to a red plaid tank top that had a zipper going down the chest.  
  
"Yeah, well I like the boots." Chi-Chi said, pointing to 18's knee high black leather boots.  
  
Bulma smiled. Then she noticed Chi-Chi's outfit. "Hey, Chi-Chi. Those pants are cute!" She said pointing to the black and grey pinstripe pants.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. "Yeah, well I got it with this gray tank top for $25!"  
  
They all heard the first bell ring. "Come on guys, lets go to home room."  
  
The three best friends walked down the hall to their home room. Yamcha and Krillin were sitting in the back. They all headed to the back. Bulma sat down on Yamcha's lap, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
18 pulled up a chair next to Krillin, and Chi-Chi pulled up two chairs, for her and Goku. Then, Bulma watched as Goku walked through the door, followed by... the new guy! Bulma smiled as Goku and this new guy walked up to them. Goku grabbed another chair, sat down next to Chi-Chi, and the new guy sat next to Goku.  
  
"Guys... this is Vegeta Ouji (A/N: again with the creative names!). He's new."  
  
Bulma smiled at him. "Hi Vegeta! I'm Bulma... and this knucklehead that beneath me is Yamcha!"  
  
Vegeta just shook his head and smirked. "Whatever. Are you like some kind of idiot airhead that needs to be friends with everybody?"  
  
Bulma frowned. "Whatever. You probably aren't even as close to the high classes that I'm in." Goku frowned.  
  
"Anyways, Vegeta, this is Chi-Chi. And over there is Krillin and 18." He said pointing to everyone. Hey! I know. Why don't I see everybody's schedule and maybe you have classes with somebody."  
  
Vegeta sighed. He handed Goku his schedule, as did everybody else. Goku looked at everybody's schedules.  
  
(These are the schedules)  
  
Vegeta: HR, Honors English, AP Physics, Ceramics, PE, AP World History, Lunch, Music, Pre-Calculus, Honors French, Study Hall  
  
Bulma: HR, Honors English, AP Physics, Music, Computer Programming, AP World History, Lunch, PE, Pre-Calculus, Honors French, Study Hall  
  
Yamcha: HR, Biology, English, Music, Ceramics, PE, Lunch, Algebra 2, German 2, Civics, Study Hall  
  
Goku: HR, Biology, English, Spanish 2, Music, Civics, Lunch, PE, Algebra 2, Ceramics, Study Hall  
  
Chi-Chi: HR, English, Chemistry, Spanish 2, Music, PE, Lunch, Civics, Pre- Calculus, Ceramics, Study Hall  
  
Krillin: HR, English, Chemistry, German 2, Music, Civics, Lunch, Geometry, Ceramics, PE, Study Hall  
  
18: HR, Honors English, AP Physics, Music, Computer Programming, Civics, Lunch, Geometry, Pre-Calculus, PE, Study Hall  
  
Goku examined the schedules. "Hey! Bulma and Vegeta, you guys have almost all the same classes! Everything except Music, PE, Ceramics and Computer Programming!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed the schedules. 'Great! She really is a genius!' He thought sarcastically. Bulma stuck out her tongue at Vegeta.  
  
"I told you I was smart!"  
  
"Hey Bulma, do you think you could take him to English, Physics, History, Math, French and Study Hall?"  
  
"Sure!" Bulma said smiling. The late bell rang, and the teacher started taking attendance. Five mintes later, another bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to class. Bulma kissed Yamcha on the cheek. "I'll see you in Music, ok?"  
  
Yamcha grinned. "Ok, babe."  
  
Bulma got up, and Vegeta stood up after her. They made their way down the hall to their English class. Bulma sat down in the back row, and Vegeta sat down next to her.  
  
"Where'd you move from?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Italy."  
  
"What part?"  
  
"Rome."  
  
"Oh! Rome is so beautiful!"  
  
"Whatever." 18 then walked in and took the seat in front of Bulma.  
  
"Bulma... you should've stayed after HR a little longer."  
  
"Why?" Bulma wondered.  
  
"Yamcha asked that girl... whats her name... Kelly! He asked Kelly out!"  
  
Bulma looked pissed. "HE ASKED THAT SLUT KELLY OUT?"  
  
"Yeah... and she said yes!"  
  
Vegeta just sat there, laughing. Bulma glared at Vegeta, and he smirked.  
  
Then 18 thought of something. "I know what you should do Bulma!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you ask out some guy behind his back! That's what he deserves!"  
  
Bulma smiled. "Yeah... it would have to be someone that would make him jealous, though. Who would that be?" Bulma sat there in thought.  
  
Then 18 and Bulma looked at each other, with a 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' look. Then they both looked at Vegeta.  
  
Bulma smiled seductively. "Hey Vegeta, how'd you like to earn 100 dollars?"  
  
Vegeta glared at her. "If you are saying that you would pay me 100 dollars to go on a date with you, then NO WAY!"  
  
Bulma frowned. "100 dollars and I'll pay for the date?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Fine."  
  
A skinny, elderly woman came into the class. She sat at the front and smiled. "Well, we have 2 more kids then we did last year, right Bulma?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so, Mrs. Connors."  
  
English was a long and dull class. At the end of the class, the three teenagers walked through the crowded halls to the Science Wing. The 3 all sat at the same table. Two other kids came in after them.  
  
Bulma smiled at 18, and then at Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, you know, we're probably going to have to go on more then one date for it to be convincing. Is that ok?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I think your just trying to get in my bed, aren't you?"  
  
Bulma laughed. "Yeah right!"  
  
18 sighed. 'I think this might actually work out between them... they both have huge ego's!'  
  
The bell rang and class started. The teacher, Mr. Duffy, talked way too much. Bulma almost fell asleep in class out of boredom. She already knew this physics crap, and she was tied of it.  
  
At the end off class, Bulma smiled at Vegeta. "Ceramics is on the way to Music, so I'll show you the way, ok?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
The three walked down the crowded halls yet again, to the art department. Bulma stopped in front of the Ceramics room. "This is the Ceramics room. I'm sure someone else will have PE next, so just ask. I'll see you later."  
  
Bulma and 18 walked a little further, and they saw Yamcha sitting in the music room. Bulma stormed in, closely followed by 18. "YAMCHA, YOU DICK HEAD!"  
  
Yamcha gulped. "What did I do?"  
  
"18 told me you asked that slut Kelly out!"  
  
"I did... I mean I didn't!"  
  
"Yeah right, asshole! Well you know what! I have someone else that I'm going on a date with!"  
  
Yamcha looked pissed. "Who?"  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma said, smiling.  
  
"Well, you and your Vegeta can have a great time for all I care!"  
  
"FINE! We're through, Yamcha!"  
  
"Fine! I was gonna brake up with you today, anyways!"  
  
"FINE!" Bulma screamed, getting a look from other students.  
  
The day went by rather quickly. Yamcha and Bulma quickly became enemies, and Yamcha started hanging out with his football friends instead of Bulma and the gang. Vegeta and Bulma made a date for Friday at 6 pm.  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. I'll update eventually. Until then, please review! 


	2. The Date

The Love Triangle  
  
Ch. 2  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
Thank you for the reviews!  
  
The week went by quickly for Bulma. She just ignored Yamcha the whole time, and concentrated on how she was going to make him jealous. Little to her knowledge, she was starting to like Vegeta.  
  
Bulma was standing at her locker, and she had just taken her books out. She shoved it closed, to find Vegeta standing next to her. She smiled at Vegeta, and he smirked. "So, Vegeta. Where're we going tonight?"  
  
Vegeta put his hand in the pockets of his black jeans. "We're going to the diner and then we're seeing a movie."  
  
Bulma smiled. "What movie?"  
  
"Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Vegeta said simply.  
  
Bulma gave him an odd look. "I don't like those kinds of movies."  
  
"Well, too bad." Then Bulma noticed another male presence behind her, and Vegeta frowned.  
  
"Hey Bulma." Yamcha said, poking her hip.  
  
"Get away from me Yamcha."  
  
"But Bulma, can't we get back together? I feel really bad about what happened on Monday."  
  
"Yeah right, Yamcha. Anyways, I'm with Vegeta now. What happened, the slut doesn't want to be with a dick head like you?" Bulma smirked, and Vegeta laughed. Then Vegeta put his arm around her waist, which got Yamcha angry.  
  
"I'll meet you at the diner at 6." Vegeta said. He smirked at Yamcha, and then walked away.  
  
Bulma looked at Yamcha. "Listen... I don't like you anymore, got it?"  
  
"I know you still love me, babe!"  
  
Bulma lifted her text book above her head. "Do you really think I'd hit you over the head if I loved you?" When she said that, she hit him over the head repeatedly with the text book. She spotted Chi-Chi and Goku, and walked over to them.  
  
'Damnit, Bulma! You're supposed to be my girlfriend!' Yamcha just got angry and stormed off. 'I'll get you back.'  
  
After school finished, Bulma and Chi-Chi went over to Bulma's house. They sat in her room, and they were looking at her clothes to pick out what she was going to wear. "Yamcha is such a dick head. I don't know why I ever went out with him." Bulma stated.  
  
"Let me see... because he's the captain of the football team and because he's cute?" Chi-Chi was going through her closet, and picked up blue tank top that said "Princess" in white letters.  
  
"Well, you know. I'm really single now, but don't you think it would be insane if I actually really became Vegeta's girlfriend?" Bulma smiled at the shirt, and grabbed it from Chi-Chi's hands.  
  
"Not really. You two have a lot in common. You're both really smart," She smiled when she found tight flared jeans and threw them at Bulma. "You both have huge ego's, and you both put up a good verbal fight."  
  
Bulma caught the pants, and smirked. "I guess. But he's so antisocial. He only like talks to me, 18, you, Goku and Krillin. Do you have any idea why he calls Goku Kakkarot?"  
  
Chi-Chi shrugged. "No clue."  
  
Bulma changed into the ensemble they had chosen. Then she put on her black flip flops. She stood in front of a mirror and smiled.  
  
"You look great, B. But I gotta go. Goku and I have a date tonight as well."  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Well, we're going to the diner and then we're going to see a movie."  
  
"That's what Vegeta and I are doing! Wait... what movie are you seeing?"  
  
"Texas Chainsaw Massacre."  
  
"That's what Vegeta and I are seeing! Do you think they planned a double date?"  
  
"Maybe... I don't think Goku knows what a double date is. Maybe it was Vegeta's idea."  
  
"What time are you meeting Goku at the diner?"  
  
"6. What about you?"  
  
Bulma smiled. "Same time. I guess I'll see you there, ok?"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded, and went off to her home.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was laying on his bed, in his room, staring at the ceiling. He was listening to Pantera really loudly.  
  
Vegeta looked at the clock. '5:30. Maybe I should start getting ready.' He stood up and looked in his mirror. All he had on was his blue boxers. He looked in his closet, where there was several black jeans, a couple different black t-shirts, and his beloved black leather jacket. He took out some jeans and a t-shirt and put them on. He grabbed his leather jacket, and quickly put it on.  
  
He grabbed the closest pair of white socks he could find and put them on. Then he put on his black boots. He looked at the clock. '5:40... I guess I'll leave now.'  
  
He turned off his stereo, and quickly ran downstairs. His father was sitting on the couch, watching the news. "I'll be home eventually." Vegeta said to his father, and walked out the door.  
  
He put his helmet on and then hopped on his motorcycle. He drove quickly to the diner. He saw Kakkarot sitting outside the diner, and smirked. He parked his bike, and walked over to Kakkarot.  
  
"Kakkarot, how long have you been here?"  
  
"Oh hi Vegeta! I've been here for like a half hour."  
  
Vegeta smacked his head. "You know the girls aren't supposed to be here until 6, right? Its 5:45 right now!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Vegeta just sighed. 'How'd I ever end up with an idiot like this?' He sighed again, and sat down next to Kakkarot.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Bulma showed up. She smiled when she saw Vegeta and Goku sitting next to each other on the bench. She pulled into a parking spot, and smiled.  
  
"Hey Veggie-chan! Hey Goku!"  
  
Vegeta scowled at the 'Veggie-chan'. "Must you use such ridiculous pet names?"  
  
Bulma smirked. "Yes."  
  
Right after her, Chi-Chi drove in and saw the group sitting outside the diner. She ran over, and smiled at Goku. She looked over Goku, who was wearing a blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.  
  
Goku smiled at Chi-Chi. "Hey Chi."  
  
Bulma smiled at Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi! That's such a cute dress!"  
  
Chi-Chi looked at her clothes. She had a white sundress that had a green floral print on it. She had white sandals on.  
  
Vegeta and Goku stood up, and they all went inside. They got a booth right in front of the window. Bulma and Vegeta sat on one side, and Goku and Chi- Chi sat on the other. Bulma looked out the window. The Vegeta noticed someone else in the restaurant. He smirked, and poked Bulma's shoulder.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?" She saw him pointing at someone, and then she noticed who it was. "Yamcha..."  
  
She noticed he was sitting with a couple of girls. She frowned. Vegeta stood up and Bulma walked over to Yamcha's table.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and stared at Yamcha, who just smiled back at her. "Babe, you know you're really cute when you're angry."  
  
Bulma shook her head. Then she felt someone put their hands around her waist. Bulma smiled, and looked behind her, to see Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. I just saw Yamcha over here when I was on my way to the bathroom. I'll be right back at the table." Bulma smiled, and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
Vegeta looked at Yamcha. "You make me sick, freak. Look, I don't know what happened between you and the woman, but keep away from her." Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked. "She's mine now."  
  
Yamcha shook his head. "No... you can have Bulma. She's such a bitch." 'But she really hot and she helps me with my homework so I can stay on the football team.'  
  
"Good, well I guess you won't miss her then." He smirked again, and sat back at the table, where Goku and Chi-Chi were talking.  
  
He sat down, only to be poked in the shoulder by Bulma. He looked up at her. "If you want to sit down you're either going to have to move me or crawl across my lap cuz I'm not getting up."  
  
Bulma growled. She stepped on his lap, then on the seat, and then sat down, which earned her a growl from Vegeta.  
  
A waitress came over and they all ordered drinks and what they wanted to eat. Bulma watched Yamcha from the distance, but then Vegeta distracted her.  
  
"Listen, you don't want to make him think you still like him, do you?"  
  
She shook her head no. "No, not really."  
  
"Then stop looking at him! Ignore him! Just pay attention to me! That'll piss him off. I'm starting to enjoy this pissing off the Jock thing."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Ok."  
  
They all quickly ate their meals. When they were done, they walked over to the movie theater, which was right next door.  
  
After the movie, Chi-Chi went over to Goku's house. Vegeta and Bulma were left in the parking lot in front of the diner.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Bulma asked. "What time do you have to be back home?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "My father doesn't care when I come back."  
  
"Oh... well, do you want to come over to my house?"  
  
"Ok... now you just want to get me in your bed."  
  
Bulma took out the magical frying pan of doom and hit him over the head. It then disappeared into thin air when she was done. "I'll take my car, so follow me, ok?"  
  
Vegeta went to his motorcycle and put his helmet on. Bulma quickly got in her car and waited for Vegeta to be ready. He got on his motorcycle and they drove to capsule corps.  
  
When they got there, Bulma and Vegeta walked in the dome home (A/N: I rhymed!). They walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Briefs was drinking some lemonade, and Dr. Briefs was sitting with the little black cat on his shoulder.  
  
"Hi Mom, Hi Dad. I want you to meet my friend, Vegeta."  
  
Mrs. Briefs smiled. "Hello, Vegeta! Bulma, what happened to that other cute guy with black hair?" She asked, with a big grin on her face.  
  
"That was Yamcha, we broke up on Monday."  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled at his daughter. "Well, Vegeta. How long have you known my little Bulma?"  
  
"Da-ad!"  
  
"We just met on Monday."  
  
"Oh Bulma! So you left Yamcha for this motorcycle boy?" Mrs. Briefs giggled.  
  
"Mo-om! Yamcha was cheating on me! Well, at least this one" She smiled and patted Vegeta on the head, getting a smirk from him. "Is smarter then Yamcha. We have almost every class together."  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled. "Well, its good you found someone who was smarter then that last boy. He was definitely not husband material for my little girl. Maybe you'll impress us, Vegeta."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta, and then looked at her dad. "It's not like that, dad! We're honestly just friends!"  
  
Mrs. Briefs shook her head. "But you said you were going on a date with someone tonight. I'm assuming that it was Vegeta."  
  
Bulma put a hand on her head. "YES! I DID GO ON A DATE MOM!" Frustrated, Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and left them in the kitchen.  
  
They walked up to her room. Bulma sat down on her bed. "Sorry you had to go through that, Vegeta. My parents get excited about that kind of thing, they just want grandkids."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Sure... I think this is all just your idea so you'll get me in bed with you."  
  
Bulma pulled out her magical frying pan of doom again, and smacked him over the head with it. "Think whatever you want, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta rubbed his head, and then sat down on the bed next to her. "Ok, but seriously, I have something to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh... I'm not good at this kind of stuff, so I'll just be blunt. Go out with me."  
  
Bulma was shocked. But she smiled. "Ok." She wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed his cheek.  
  
"Look, I'm kind of tired, but here's my phone number." She got a pencil and paper and wrote down her cell phone #. "Call me tomorrow."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." He stood up, and left her room, and the house. When he was gone, Bulma rushed to her cell phone and quickly called Chi-Chi's.  
  
"Bulma? What is it? I'm still at Goku's."  
  
"Vegeta asked me out!"  
  
"That's great! I'm assuming you said yes?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Bulma hung up the phone. She quickly got changed into her pajama's, and she turned out the lights and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Well, that's chapter 2! Please Review! 


End file.
